dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Floyd Lawton
Floyd Lawton (フロイド・ロートン, Furoido Rōton), also known as "Deadshot" (デッドショット, Deddoshotto), is a fictional character and antagonist of the DC series. He is a notorious marksman, known as the world's deadliest assassin (possibly behind Deathstroke). He was a military sniper who received "Expert" level Army Marksmanship Qualification Badges in all AR670-1 Weapon Categories. Lawton was dishonorably discharged after taking too many unnecessary risks and concocting impossible shots. He was suspected in connection with several murders and assassinations, all of which involved uniquely complex ballistic scenarios at long range. Deadshot's primary weapons of choice are two pair of silenced wrist mounted arm guns mounted on each wrist. A targeting scope is integrated into his costume. He began his career as a vigilante in Gotham City, but he later became a highly-priced assassin and mercenary. He has been a core member of the Secret Six and a longtime member of the Suicide Squad. "Play fair and I'll shoot straight. Jerk me around and I'll kill you." :—Deadshot. Appearance :Voice Actor: Chris Cox (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Deadshot is a global gun-for-hire assassin, regularly boasting to "never miss." He is capable of using a large variety of weapons, but prefers using a pair of silenced, wrist-mounted guns. He initially appeared in Gotham City as a new crimefighter, but was revealed to be an enemy of Batman. Appearance As Floyd Lawton As Deadshot * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6 ft. 1 in. * Weight: 193 lb. Attributes: * Expert with all firearms and projectlie weapons; guns and targeting scope integrated into costume. * Capabale Hand-To-Hand Combatant in Excellent Physical Condition. * Skilled with advanced ricochet shots at certain positions. Gallery Background Personality "Dangerous but reckless" as he was described by Batman, Floyd Lawton was discharged from the Army for being unnecessarily risky. However, he was still considered the "World's Greatest Assassin" and had earned the title of Deadshot for his elaborate methods of tracking a target and expert marksmanship. Deadshot also held grudges, especially towards Batman, the only person who caused him to miss a target. He was also shown to be very possessive regarding his prey during the time of Christmas, especially if said prey was being targeted by other assassins for a bounty. This was especially evident by his saving Batman twice, once from Deathstroke, and the other from some SWAT officers who intended to cash in on the bounty, solely to make sure he was the one who got the bounty. Relationships Friends/Allies * Ronald Marshall * The Russian * Hugo Strange Family * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Unnamed father (deceased) * Unnamed brother (deceased) * Zoe Lawton (daughter) Neutral * Black Mask Rivals * Killer Croc * Electrocutioner * Deathstroke * Copperhead * Bane * Firefly * Lady Shiva Enemies * Batman * Robin * Nightwing * James Gordon * Lawrence Graham * Andrew Brian * Sarli Javohody * Jack Ryder Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities * Master Marksman: Deadshot is a master marksman who has a reputation of never missing his target. A consummate sniper, Floyd is capable of hitting a target's vital points from miles away and was able to attack and harm Aquaman as well as Superman. Deadshot's aiming is so great, he can easily calculate the right trajectory of his aim, to ricochet bullets off a wall to hit a target behind cover or shoot Batman's batarangs out of the air. He is even said to be lethal from 4 kilometers away. * Weaponry: Flawless accuracy with firearms, especially sniper rifles. Deadshot is trained and highly skilled in countless different types of guns and knives, although he prefers to use his wrist mounted guns and assault rifle. * Leadership * Driving: He was able to drive a motorcycle in sewer tunnels and then a militarized van all to escape the Justice League. ** Escapology * Explosives: He was able to effective fire and destroy city streets, cars and tunnels. * Throwing: * Acrobatics: *'Expert Assassin:' He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body. * Espionage * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Floyd is able to stand in a fight against Bronze Tiger, but not to win. ** Boxing (Basic) * Tracking * Mathemathics Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Deadshot Suit: Floyd wears a very durable suit, able to withstand large explosions, gunfire at close range and electric shocks. * Deadshot Helmet: The helmet is strengthened to be able to resist almost all physical attacks, the display has night vision, infrared, binocular at the right eye and thermal anemometer. The helmet also has hearing sensors, which enhance his senses to the point that he can hear a humming bird's wings flapping. Gadgets Weapons * Wrist-Mounted Guns: a pair of compact and silent wrist rifles with interchangeable barrels, allowing him to quickly recharge his weapon. The gun fires projectiles at high speeds, being able to penetrate resistant materials. * Various Weapons: Including Grenades, Rifles and Automatic Handguns. ** Rifle: Most notably his custom-made high-powered sniper rifle. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Floyd Lawton was a military sniper, a great assassin, a master marksman, and his abilities led him to become known as Deadshot. However, Deadshot gained a reputation for taking unnecessary risks in his work, and was discharged from the Army. The root of this reckless behavior was believed to be to Deadshot's guilt over his accidental killing of his brother, an act that permanently unbalanced him. By the time he took the hit on Batman, he had six counts of murder in the first degree, including the assassination of at least one government official, and his medical records and associates were heavily redacted as well, only leaving speculation of his possessing clinical depression. In addition, a GCPD bulletin also indicated that Deadshot was the primary suspect of several murders and assassinations relating to complex bullet trajectories, with an extensive enough record to involve Federal and even INTERPOL investigations on him. At some point, he had a daughter named Zoe. When his daughter was born, he decided that she came before any job. A portion of the money from his contracts always went to her. Synopsis ''Batman'' The International Hunt In another city, Deadshot carries out an assassination on a local mayor and returns to his tropical base. There, one of his associates hires him to carry out a hit in Gotham. It is revealed that The Russian has put out a hit on Lieutenant Gordon, and Batman is called in to protect him. Batman gives Crispus Allen Ronald Marshall's handheld PDA device, containing a link to encrypted e-mails proving that Ronald Marshall hired Deadshot before. He then follows Gordon's motorcade, Alfred providing satellite-imagery assistance using WayneCom satellites. Deadshot attempts to shoot Gordon from a moving train, but Batman deflects the bullet. Deadshot then gleefully reveals that Batman was his real target the entire time, and that the threat against Gordon was a ruse. He opens fire as the train enters a tunnel, and as Batman attempts to charge Deadshot, he is injured, falling off the train. Deadshot advances to where he saw Batman fall, gloating, but is ambushed from behind and disarmed. He and Marshall were arrested for multiple counts of murder, one count of kidnapping, and one count of attempted murder. they were promptly sent to Blackgate Prison to await trial. While Deadshot was there, he was placed in the medical wing and his arms were placed in casts. Hunt on a Christmas Deadshot was one of the eight assassins hired by Joker (who was disguised as Black Mask) to kill Batman for fifty million dollars on Christmas Eve. He also "saved" Batman from one of the other assassins, Deathstroke, due to wanting to be the one to get the money, some time before the events proper. In the video feed that Batman took from Penguin's drone, Deadshot was seen being interrupted in an assassination by four cops, all of whom he murdered with one shot by ricocheting his bullet through them and off of a riot shield that one of them was carrying. At the Bowery, Deadshot appeared, and stopped the police from apprehending Batman in an attempt to murder him personally. He ricocheted a shot through the back of a SWAT Sniper who was aiming at Batman and into the tail rotor of a police chopper, which made it spin out of control and crash. Batman initially thought that the SWAT Sniper was the one who shot down the helicopter, but after scanning the crime scene, he discovered that the cop was killed by a ricochet from the same round that took down the helicopter, which lead him to conclude that only Deadshot could have done it. Batman traced the shot back to a nearby radio tower and discovered numbers on the shell casing that was left behind, which he quickly decoded on his Cryptographic Sequencer to find a message from Deadshot that said that he was waiting for him at the Gotham Merchant's Bank, had taken a hostage, and that he was prepared to use his "very itchy trigger finger." Batman then went to his destination, where he found Deadshot and several of his men along with the hostage. After taking out Deadshot's goons while avoiding the laser sights on his guns, Batman saved the hostage, defeated the assassin, and broke both of his arms in the process. Deadshot seemed to accept his fate and told Batman to kill him quickly, but Batman refused, and instead left him for the police. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Deadshot Wikipedia * Deadshot DC Database * Deadshot DC Animated Universe Wiki * Deadshot Arkham Wiki Notes & Trivia * A character shown in the Deathstroke Denied looks similar to him except for the eyes. * Floyd's birthday is listed as December 4, 1987 on the A.R.G.U.S. official website, however in the film, his birthday is listed as April 12, 1987 on Amanda Waller's file. Category:DC Universe Characters